IRIS Season 1 Episode 13
Plot Summary NSS Jin Sa-woo and his team storm the North's hideout only to find it booby-trapped and the terrorists gone. The team finds Choi Seung-hee's car outside, with her cell phone inside. Sa-woo returns to the NSS and the teams start working on a strategy to find Seung-hee. Park Sang Hyun explains the nuclear bomb situation to them. Hwang Tae Sung speaks privately with Sang Hyun and informs him that the top address from the list of asbestos locations had been deleted from the group right after he had given the list to Sa-woo. Sa-woo calls Baek San and informs the situation to him. During her short downtime, Yang Mi-jung daydreams about Vick. She thinks back to when she saw him again at a karaoke club. She had recognized him from their previous encounter when he saved her form the drunks. Suddenly, she remembers the nuclear bomb and calls Vick up to ask him not to visit Seoul for a while. Baek San returns to the NSS after his meeting at the Blue House. Alone in his office, he makes a call to Vick. Vick hands the phone to a mysterious person. Baek San reports that Seung-hee has been kidnapped and he asks for his help. Sa-woo returns home after work and is surprised to find Seung-hee bruised and unconscious on his doorstep. The next day, Sang Hyun meets with Baek San and informs him that he believes that Sa-woo may be a traitor. Baek San says that he will take care of it. Later, Baek San meets with Sa-woo and informs him of the situation. He also informs him of a man named Yoo Jung Hoon who has been moving against IRIS for some time. He orders Sa-woo to find him. Sa-woo asks Oh Hyun-kyu to use his skeletal scanner to try and identify a recent photo of Jung Hoon, that he found. A 95% match. Baek San and Sa-woo head for Jung Hoon's private house. After a shoot out with Jung Hoon's men, Baek San confronts Jung Hoon in his bed. Jung Hoon secretly activates a camera which sends a video to Kim Hyun-jun's phone. Baek San covers Jung Hoon's face with a pillow and shoots him through it, in the head. Blue House Baek San and the Blue House return to the South and inform President Jo Myeong-Ho that their meeting in the North was a success. The North will proceed with the summit meeting. Myeong-Ho decides to inform his staff about the situation with the nuclear bomb that is being built to stop the summit. His staff believe that they should take immediate action, but Myeong-Ho disagrees. He does not want to scare off the North. He leaves it up to Baek San and the NSS. The North Young Ki-eun arrives in the South and Park Cheol-young shows him around the area where the summit will take place. They speak privately in the meeting room. Cheol-young is surprised to hear that Ki-eun plans to actually detonate the nuclear bomb, not just use it as a threat. Cheol-young calls up Kang Do-chul and orders him to send messages to the Blue House and NSS about the bomb, claiming that it should be enough of a threat to scare them. But Do-chul refuses, saying that he received orders from Ki-eun to detonate the bomb in Seoul. Kim Hyun-jun Hyun-jun claims that he doesn't know Seung-hee. Baek Kyung-hwa is about to shoot her when Kim Hyun-suk secretly suggests something to Do-chul. As a result, Do-chul decides to take her alive. They leave their old hideout and find an abandoned building in the city. They tie up Seung-hee in the basement and make plans to interrogate her. Hyun-suk finds out that her NSS clearance level is 1. Hyun-jun's mind races as he tries to find a way to save her. Kim Seon Hwa advises him to be cautious. If he dies, no one will be able to stop the nuclear bomb. Do-chul gathers the team and finally explains the mission to them all. He believes that they can use Seung-hee's NSS clearance to make their job a bit easier. Hyun-jun is selected to interrogate her. After they get the information, Do-chul gives Oh Kwang-soo permission to kill her. Hyun-jun begins by asking Seung-hee for her access code. But Seung-hee sees him secretly tap his finger on the table, in Morse Code, warning her not to say anything or the terrorists will kill her. When she won't talk, Do-chul orders that the truth serum be ready. When Hyun-jun sees the serum he becomes physical with Seung-hee and knocks her out. Hyun-suk hacks into Seung-hee's personal computer and finds pictures of Seon Hwa. Seon Hwa notices. As Hyun-suk goes to inform Do-chul, Seon Hwa gets on the computer and finds photos of Hyun-jun and Seung-hee together. She deletes them. But as soon as Do-chul sees the photos of Seon Hwa, in Hungary, he begins to suspect that Hyun-jun and Seung-hee may know each other. Do-chul goes down to the interrogation room and forces Seung-hee to wake up. Kyung-hwa injects her with the truth serum. Seung-hee still refuses to talk. Kyung-hwa gives her more of the serum. Suddenly, Do-chul gets a phone call. After he's finished, he orders Seung-hee to be set free. Seon Hwa drives the van out of the hideout while Hyun-jun sits in the backseat with Seung-hee unconscious. Hyun-jun asks Seon Hwa to stop the car and get out. He takes Seung-hee to Sa-woo's house and leaves her on his doorstep. The next day, Hyun-jun and Seon Hwa try to get in contact with Jung Hoon again, but receives no answer. On their return to the terrorist's new hideout, Hyun-jun receives a live video of Jung Hoon being confronted by Baek San. Hyun-jun asks Seon Hwa to trace the video. The two of them race to the location. Hyun-jun watches as Baek San pulls the trigger. Cast Main Cast * Lee Byung-hun as Kim Hyun-jun * Kim Tae-hee as Choi Seung-hee * Jung Joon Ho as Jin Sa-woo * Kim Seung-woo as Park Cheol-young * Kim So Yun as Kim Seon Hwa * T.O.P as Vick * Kim Yeong-Cheol as Baek San Supporting Cast * Yun Je-mun as Park Sang Hyun * Yoon Joo-sang as Oh Hyun-kyu * Hyun Jyu Ni as Yang Mi-jung * Na Yoon as Hwang Tae Sung * Kim Hye-jin as Yang Jung In * ???? as Oh Sung-shik * Lee Jeong-kil as Jo Myeong-Ho * Jung Han-yong as Jung Hyung-joon * Myeong Ji-yeon as Hong Soo-jin * Jung Jong-joon as Kwan Oh-hyun * Park Yong-ki as Yoo Kang Ho * Park Soo-hyun as Park Joong Kwon * Jang Dong-jik as Kang Do-chul * Lee Un-jung as Baek Kyung-hwa * Yeo Ho-min as Oh Kwang-soo * Kim Min-chan as Kim Hyun-suk * Jo Ji-hwan as North Korean Agent Guest Starring * Choi Jong-hwan as Young Ki-eun * Kim Kap-su as Yoo Jung Hoon